


fly me to the moon

by love_a_good_antihero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Fic be nice, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marijuana, No use of real names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut, mentions addiction but only briefly, no beta we die like mcyt will in a year or so, platonic handjobs, they're not gay they're just really good bros, weednap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_good_antihero/pseuds/love_a_good_antihero
Summary: "Sapnap?" He called out softly, peering through the gap to see the Texan splayed out on his bed, eyes lidded and bloodshot, with a small silver cylinder clutched between his fingers. Said boy propped himself up to a seated position, dazedly running his hands through the air as if he could push away the vapor."M'sorry," he mumbled, not looking particularly guilty. "Thought I closed the door."ORtwo homies get stoned and touch each other's peepees
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 317





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to title this "no homo weed sex" but i also wanted reads.
> 
> warning: while both parties involved in this fic enjoy themselves, they do not practice clear consent. please communicate with your partners while sober, y'all.

"Dude," came a voice from somewhere to Dream's left. Whirling around, he scanned the airport briefly before meeting the eyes of his childhood friend. A grin broke out on his face as he rushed forwards to greet the man.

The decision to visit Texas had been an impromptu one. Sapnap's family was going to be out of town for the week, and, although the plan for a Dream Team meetup had for months prior been to gather the three of them in Florida, George was limited by the travel ban, and there was this _liiiittle_ thing called lockdown going on. So, rather than waste a trip to Orlando staying inside and away from crowds, the two American boys had taken advantage of Sapnap's soon-to-be empty house and booked one flight to Houston.

Now, standing face to face (or rather, face to top of head-- there was a good four inches between them) with his friend, Dream felt a tension he didn't even know he had been holding evaporate. There was no air of awkwardness between them, no uncomfortable silences. In fact, with the exception of the bro-hug the shorter gave him, it felt a lot like their Discord calls.

The first couple of days together held much the same energy. The two would play videogames, order takeout, tease fans on Twitter, watch shitty TV and laugh, and then retire to their own rooms for that necessary introvert recharge time. It was during one of these breaks that Dream first caught whiff of an oddly artificial fruity smell, coming from down the hallway. Curious, he padded towards the younger's door, left slightly ajar.

"Sapnap?" He called out softly, peering through the gap to see the Texan splayed out on his bed, eyes lidded and bloodshot, with a small silver cylinder clutched between his fingers. Said boy propped himself up to a seated position, dazedly running his hands through the air as if he could push away the vapor.

"'M'sorry," he mumbled, not looking particularly guilty. "Thought I closed the door."

Dream just stared. He knew his friend smoked, but it was different to see it in action.

"Was gonna stay sober while you were here, s'I wouldn't stink up the house. But I needed a break today and I figured a dab pen's at least better than the real thing," Sapnap added.

The blond's expression hardened, concerned that his friend couldn't even stay sober for a few days. "We're having a conversation about this later when you're not zooted," he grumbled, before his mind started to wander. Dream wasn't exactly a druggie. Actually, he didn't even drink, but if there was ever a time to experiment... He found his mouth moving before his mind even decided what to say. "Can I try a hit?"

Sapnap's eyebrows rose, but he motioned for Dream to come closer and held out the pen. The older boy wrapped his lips around the end, pressed the button, sucked in, and then immediately breathed out the vapor. He... he didn't feel any different actually. "How long does it take to-" Dream began to ask, cutting himself off when he noticed the other boy holding in laughter. "What?"

Smugly, Sapnap explained how to let the vapor reach your lungs.

"Fuck off," retorted Dream at the condescending tone, inhaling properly this time, only to embarrass himself further when he choked on the smoke.

"Let's try a different approach." Sapnap scooted closer on the bed, taking the pen back with one hand while the other gripped the back of the blond's neck, pulling him in. Dream's mind blanked out for a second before he understood. _Shotgunning_. He watched as the more experienced of the two took his own hit, before bringing his lips within millimeters of the other's and exhaling into his mouth. Dream felt lightheaded, although that may have been leftover from the coughing fit. A pleasant calm fell over him in mere seconds.

"Again," he croaked out.

The two continued like that for a while, tangled in each other's limbs, lips brushing together whenever one would overshoot the distance. Eventually, growing high enough to abandon propriety, glancing touches turned to lazy kisses. Sapnap tasted like cantaloupe. Or was that just the weed? While the younger had gotten the brunt of the hits, his tolerance could handle it. Dream, however, was just this side of delirious. He felt the pressure on his mouth move downwards towards his neck, the touch seeming to blend in with his skin. Wherever they made contact felt bright and golden. It was addicting. He was pretty sure his legs slipped into another dimension there for a second. The dab pen was discarded and forgotten about.

Backing away for a minute, dark eyes met green ones in silent question. Their answer was received in the form of a raspy "please."

With that, Sapnap slid his hand into Dream's sweatpants, palming him through his boxers and feeling him harden underneath. Lost in pleasure, he floundered for a moment until a tanned arm reached out, encouraging him to return the favor. Focusing as best as he could, Dream grabbed at his friend's shorts, pulling both layers down in one motion and freeing a thick and leaking cock. The Texan must have been turned on for longer than either of them really realized. The sight of another man's naked boner was not exactly familiar to Dream, but he was not one to back down from a challenge. With the sort of casual confidence that only mind-altering substances can give you, he warmed lotion from the bedside table in his skilled fingers before wrapping a loose fist around his friend's dick.

Sapnap shuddered in response, eyes drifting closed. Dream wondered what he was thinking of. If they both imagined the same girl, he decided, it basically counted as a threesome. First, though, he would take some time to admire the body in front of him. Sapnap had nice thighs. If they ever did this again, he thought, he'd like to fuck them. The boy's length was shorter than his own, but he made up for it in girth. He was uncut, which Dream didn't really know what to do with, but judging by the pretty noises the brunet was making, he didn't mind. At some point during his musings, Sapnap had brought Dream to a similar state of undress as his own, his ministrations threatening to make the older lose his mind.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until all Dream could do was buck up into the hand wrapped around him, too far gone to think of anything other than the sensations rippling through his body. Taking charge, Sapnap slotted their dicks together, sheathing both of them in his grip. Dream, who had been mostly quiet with the exception of an occasional grunt, let out a whoreish moan. At the responding snicker, he reached out to run his thumb across their slits, eliciting a hiss from the younger.

Distantly, Dream noticed there was no usual threatening vine of lust coiling its way across his gut. The pleasure just built in him, radiant and impossible to comprehend. Then, Sapnap was twisting his wrist in a certain way, and the blond was whiting out, spilling over his friend's fingers as his orgasm washed over him. Selfishly, the brunet kept going, chasing his own release. Dream babbled incoherently as each stroke felt like pins and needles against his raw skin, until finally, the other's hips stuttered to a halt, the last of the cum dribbling out of him.

Breathless, both men collapsed back onto the bed, the owner of which blindly flung his arm out towards the side table, grabbing a handful of tissues to share. Dream couldn't be bothered to get grossed out as he wiped himself down half-assedly and threw the paper at the trash, hitting the rim but ultimately missing. It was a bizarre feeling-- coming down from the high of his climax but mind still fuzzy from the drugs. Glancing down at the younger's goofy smile, an easy fondness came over him.

"Pandas-" he began, cutting himself off with a giggle at the old nickname.

"Shut up and gimme cuddles," Sapnap slurred into his pillow.

That was all the convincing Dream needed, tucking himself under the blankets and pressing his chest against the younger's side, smiling into his shoulder. "Well, can't deny the homie, can I?"

 _Silence_.

Sapnap was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i was high writing this. i want you all to know that i spent 5 minutes cracking up at the word "nickname."
> 
> i don’t know if i'll post again, but feedback is still appreciated :)


End file.
